Mechaniczne bossy
Mechaniczne bossy - trzy Hardmodowe bossy, które mogą zostać przywołane przez "mechaniczne" przedmioty. Są one ogólnie dostępne po tym, jak Wall of Flesh zostanie pokonany po raz pierwszy na świecie. Po zabiciu wszystkich trzech wyświetli nam się na chacie informacja "The jungle grows restless" co oznacza, między innymi to, że na biomie Underground Jungle zaczną pojawiać się Plantera's Bulb, które są niezbędne do zabicia Plantery. Przedmioty przywołujące mechaniczne bossy mogą zostać wytworzone przy Hardmodowym kowadle. Mogą też wypaść ze wszystkich przeciwników (poza przyzwanymi przez statuetki i Meteor Head) i jest na to 1/2500 szans. Gdy któryś z bossów zostanie pokonany, nie możemy już zdobyć przywoływaczki do niego z przeciwników. Na dodatek oprócz możliwości przyzwania ich manualnie, jest 10% szans na to, że któryś z nich pojawi się sam po tym jak Demon/Crimson Altar zostanie zniszczony. Jeżeli pokonamy już któregoś z bossów, nie może się on już sam pojawić na świecie. Po zabiciu pierwszego mechanicznego bossa: * Steampunker wprowadzi się do wolnego domku. * Truffle będzie sprzedawał Mushroom Spear i Hammush. * Solar Eclipse może się pojawić. * W The Underworld od teraz pojawiają się Red Devil i Lava Bat. * Yelets wypada z przeciwników w biomach Jungle i Underground Jungle. * Life Fruity pojawiają się na biomie Underground Jungle. * Old One's Army może osiągnąć siódmą falę. Wytwarzanie The Destroyer The Twins Skeletron Prime Osiągnięcia Buckets of Bolts - Zabij wszystkie 3 mechaniczne bossy. Mecha Mayhem - Zabij wszystkie 3 mechaniczne bossy jednocześnie w jednej bitwie. Back for Second - Zabij wszystkie mechaniczne bossy dwa razy. NotatkiKategoria:BossowieKategoria:Przeciwnicy * W wersji PC, przenosząc przedmioty przywołujące mechaniczne bossy na świat pre-hardmodowy można pokonać mechaniczne bossy przed zabiciem Wall of Flesh. * W poradzie przedmiotu Mechanical Worm znajduje się pomyłka. Porada brzmi "Summons Destroyer", a powinna brzmieć "Summons The Destroyer". Porady * Gracze, którzy nie są przekonani, że mogą pokonać bossów, ale którzy chcą mieć dostęp do Hardmodowych rud, mogą powstrzymać się od niszczenia jakichkolwiek ołtarzy, dopóki nie są gotowi, a zamiast tego mogą łowić w poszukiwaniu skrzyń, które oferują te rudy i sztabki jako losowe nagrody podczas Hardmodu. Skrzynie złowione przed Hardmodem mogą zostać zachowane i otworzone po przejściu na Hardmode, w celu zdobycia tych przedmiotów. * Gdy jedna z wiadomości pojawi się losowo na czacie, można uniemożliwić pojawienie się mechanicznym bossom wchodząc pod ziemię lub wychodząc i wchodząc na świat. * Na mobilnej wersji gracz może znaleźć Drax w Shadow Chest w The Underworld, przez co może zdobyć Turtle Armor przed zabiciem jakiegokolwiek mechanicznego bossa, co znacznie ułatwia pokonanie ich podczas pierwszej próby. Historia * 1.3.0.1: Life Fruit pojawia się teraz dopiero po zabiciu mechanicznego bossa. * 1.2.4: Naprawiono błąd gdzie wiadomość "The jungle grows restless" pojawiała się przed zabiciem wszystkich trzech mechanicznych bossów. * 1.2.3.1: Mechaniczny boss nie może już się pojawić, gdy inny boss jest żywy. Wciąż możesz ręcznie przywołać więcej bossów na raz. * 1.2.3: Mechaniczne bossy są teraz nieco trudniejsze. * 1.2.1.1: Mechaniczne bossy nie mogą się teraz pojawić podczas Pumpkin Moon. * 1.2.1: Zmniejszono szansę na wypadnięcie przedmiotów do przywołania mechanicznych bossów. * 1.2.0.3: ** Rozprzestrzenianie się Hardmodowego Crimson, Corruption i Hallow jest spowolnione po zabiciu Plantery zamiast po którymś z mechanicznych bossów. ** Podniesiono nieco szansę na pojawienie się Solar Eclipse, ale może się to stać dopiero po zabiciu któregoś z mechanicznych bossów. * 1.1: Dodano. Kategoria:Latający przeciwnicy Kategoria:Rzeczy wprowadzone w 1.1 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.2.0.3 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.2.1 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.2.1.1 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.2.3 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.2.3.1 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.2.4 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.3.0.1